robotsforeveryonefandomcom-20200214-history
CirKus
cirKus is the 22nd episode (Season 2, episode 9) of Cubix: Robots for Everyone. Episode Summary (Spoiler Alert) At the beginning of the episode, a parade of circus robots are seen marching through Bubble Town, and the robotic ringmaster announces the arrival of his robot circus while handing out flyers. Excited by the news, Connor and his friends decide to visit. However, the circus hasn't opened yet, but the Botties decide to have a look around. Before they could enter, they are stopped by the ringmaster, who pops out of from a small circus platform. Connor explains to the ringmaster they wanted to look around, but the robot refuses but gives the gang free passes for the following day. Soon, they hear a scream nearby and turn to find a human-like robot escaping from a trio of circus robots. She lands on the ringmaster, who falls from the impact and gets ran over by the three robots in pursuit. Connor decides to follow after, and Cubix transforms into a helicopter and takes Connor. The escaping robot is seen in the forest flipping and swinging among the tree branches while still being pursued. One of the robots try to catch her with its whips but fails to reach. Suddenly, the next branch the chased robot catches breaks, and she falls to the ground and is about to be captured. Before one of the robots could smash her, Connor and Cubix swoop down just in time to the rescue. Before they could get away, one of the pursing robots grabbed hold of Cubix, who struggles to be released. Just like a game of Tug-O-War, Cubix released the cube the opposing robot was pulling, causing the pursuers to fall on their backs before the cube returned back to Cubix. One of the pursuers exclaimed, "That's the oldest trick in the book. And I fell for it!" While riding the Cubix-copter away from the pursuers, Connor asks the rescued robot why she was being chased, but she doesn't remember why, or anything at all, not even who she is. Soon, they meets up with the rest of the Botties and escape from the robots still in pursuit. After returning Botties Pit safe and sound, Mong comes back with a bag of donuts, including the new "Banana-coated chocolate sprinkle glazed" donuts. The rescued robot surprises Mong while hanging upside down from the ceiling. Connor explains that the robot is happier with her feet of the ground. She introduces herself as "Ariel". At first, Mong thought Ariel got her memories back, but Abby explained the robot's name was audio-stamped on her EPU. So far, all she could remember is her name Ariel G. Skydancer. While watching Ariel perform acrobatic tricks on the ceiling, Mong tells Connor he thinks Arial is probably a modified acrobatix model and believes if they took her back to the circus, someone there could tell them exactly who she is. However, Arial overhears this and loses her grip and falls. Cubix lunges and catches her. (More information to be added) (End of spoilers) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episodes